Talk:Jade Harley
Antagonist category Should we add the Antagonists/Enemies tag to her because she is being possessed by a villain and that may remain until Homestuck ends and do the same to Jane as well? Sticky Wippysnit (talk) 23:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :I think maybe we could, but I'm not sure. It really depends on how permanent this condition is. 00:29, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::An alternative would be to re-work the alignment categories altogether. I mean they were already in place when I came here and I have never personally seen their usefulness or clarity debated. Jade's talk page really isn't the place for this discussion so I'll probably make a forum thread later if anyone else thinks this is worth discussing. But for now I might as well list some issues: I mean for example how do we handle anti-heroes? Vriska for example, she thinks of herself as a hero but her morality of her actions lend to her being an anti-hero. This has led her directly into conflict with characters which we may call "regular" heroes, given she came into conflict with the "heroes" and killed one (Tavros) that has got her placed within the "Antagonists/Enemies" category, but others might dispute that. Also for Jailbreak we only have the protagonist and neutral categories in use, that starts to paint the idea that alignment categories might not even be needed for Jailbreak. - The Light6 (talk) 02:04, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd be up for that discussion. 04:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :I think it might be worth waiting a little bit to be certain, but if she does seem likely to remain possessed for the majority of the remaining story (which I agree seems at least plausible given that she got an art style change rather than just a hovering possession icon like 'temporarily' possessed characters have until now), it may also be necessary to restructure her entire page around it, since currently it just has a small mention in the plot summary section. At the very least it probably needs an image for Possessed Jade. --RuriRuriRuri (talk) 20:20, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Something of note is that Jane is definitely far more fully possessed than Jade is, who only seems half-evil honestly. 20:46, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Maaaybe. But on the other hand, I can see several reasons why Jade might stay possessed longer. First, Jane's possession comes directly from an object on her head, which can be removed, shorted out, etc at any time; there's no clear way to save Jade beyond killing the Condesce, which probably won't happen until the very end of this session or until Lord English somehow makes a physical final-boss style appearance (since at the moment the Condesce serves the role of Big Bad.) Additionally, the fact that Possessed-Jade still has a personality and is able to clearly articulate her goals might be setting her up to be a long-term character, while Possessed-Jane is barely still a character. But probably the most important reason people think Jade might remain possessed for a large chunk of the remaining story is because she's so obnoxiously powerful that having her as a hero could trivialize everyone else unless she's depowered somehow. So far, aside from being unable to hunt down John, she seems entirely capable of overwhelming the entire rest of the cast in a straight-up fight with no effort whatsoever. --RuriRuriRuri (talk) 22:47, August 11, 2013 (UTC) No longer mind-controlled? Just noticed that as of her most recent appearence, Jade no longer has the little mind-control symbol on her forehead. Does this mean that she's now still acting grimbark on her own? Or has she decided the Condesce's motives are for the greater good somehow? (Doubt that, given that she's still rendered in grimbark mode, with grey skin instead of the usual white.) Or is it just an innocent art mistake, and AH just forgot to put the symbol in for her last several frames? Not sure how far back you have to go to see when that changed... 03:17, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :The symbol is just symbolic, it was never literally there in the first place. That being said, mind controlled individual and at the moment it is unnecessary to show it right now, because we are perfectly clear about Jade's state and it would also be distracting. :So simple answer: No, Jade is still being mind controlled. - The Light6 (talk) 03:24, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Prince Poo Is Jade Harley similar to Prince Poo? :Maybe. If you have an argument for how they are alike, please tell us. Also please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) 15:05, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Relationship with the beta kids... Edit Can someone please add individual sections for Jade's relationships with the beta kids? Relationship with the beta kids? Can someone please add individual sections for jade's relationships with the beta kids? :Don't grovel for people to do things for you. Why don't you try and start it yourself? Harley family dreamself?? Hove about this for trivia? Both Jade and Jake's dreamself died befor they enter medium. And also, Jade and Jake's dreamself died by CD, Jake and Jade'sJade's dreamself died by Jack Noir. Well, former is my biggest suggestion. Can it be Trivia??? :I don't really know what you're trying to say. Also remember to sign your posts. Vandalism Who keeps replacing "Karkat" with "Komaeda"? It's on like every character page 12:18, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism and page removal I don't know what stupid channer has decided to make the Jade page the target of their hatred of trans women today but can you give it a fucking break? Page removal is not a solution to this. Traggot (talk) 14:33, November 8, 2019 (UTC)